Where she Goes
by thatonegirlmaddie
Summary: Clarke and Finn are on a small trip to collect more seaweed from the river near camp, but when Clarke is pulled under the water and disappears, the 100 get much more than they bargained for when they go after her. "And just when you though it couldn't get any worse," Clarke laughed weakly, "it did." Set after 1x06. Bellarke. Language.
1. Chapter 1

The cold river water bit into Clarke's skin as she waded through the current, slowly making her way towards the clumps of disinfectant seaweed. She had been extra careful while going through these waters ever since Octavia was attacked by the water snake thing. Today was no exception. However her mindfulness did not stop Finn from pacing nervously along the shore, waiting for her safe return. Clarke huffed under her breath.

"Finn, if you don't stop pacing I will pull you into the water with me!" She warned.

"I'm sorry," Finn began.

"I just keep remembering Octavia being dragged under the water and I couldn't bare it if I lost you that way…"

Clarke turned her back to the boy, a gentle blush staining her cheeks at his tender worry.

"Well, I'm fine - do you see any massive man eating water-lizards around here?" She asked.

Finn was silent.

"You guys have been overreacting lately about the river monster. I think we scared it away, you know." Clarke assured, reaching for the buoyant plants.

"So stop fretting before I- AH!" Clarke was cut short as her head disappeared under the water.

"CLARKE!" Finn screamed pulling his makeshift blade from his belt.

"Shit!" He cursed, running into the water, knife held protectively in front of himself, eyes darting from side to side to look for whatever dangers had pulled Clarke under.

But there was nothing, no bubbles, no thrashing, nothing. Just the gentle sound of the water softly falling over small rocks and twigs.

Finn pushed through more and more water, making his way to the middle of the stream so that half of his body was submersed in the chilly water. Flailing his arms through the water, Finn grabbed a hold of something. Lifting his hand, his eyes widened as he held Clarke's watch, waterlogged and broken.

She would never give that watch up without a fight.

"CLARKE!" He yelled again, only to be met with silence.

He moved around in the water more, looking for a flash of blonde hair or the twinkle of blue eyes in the water, but found none.

Clarke's existence seemed to have been wiped off of earth. It was almost as if she had never even been at the river just minutes ago. Guilt and fear began to eat away at Finn's senses and within seconds, the teen had bolted out of the water - making his way back to the camp in record time.

Stopping in front of the makeshift gate to catch his breath, Finn's blood ran cold at the idea of what he had to say to Bellamy.

Clarke was gone.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN 'SHE'S GONE'?" Bellamy screamed at the boy.<p>

"I don't know! One minute, she was knee deep in water, telling me to calm down, and the next - she was gone!" Finn explained, running a hand nervously across his jaw.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…" Bellamy muttered, beginning to pace.

"I thought that when I said 'protect her', you would actually PROTECT HER."

"I TRIED. I ran into the water to look for her-" Finn was cut off.

"AND THEN YOU WENT INTO THE WATER AFTER HER? After something literally ATTACKED HER AND PULLED HER UNDER, you thought it would be a good idea to go into the same water where she was TAKEN? IS EVERYONE HERE A FUCKING MORON" Bellamy yelled incredulously.

"I tried to SAVE HER! YOU were too busy with your HAREM to even go with her to the river when she asked you!" Finn screamed back.

Bellamy's eyes turned murderous.

"Do NOT turn this back around on ME!" Bellamy warned.

"BUT YOU CAN'T YELL AT ME FOR SOMETHING THAT I DIDN'T DO!"

Raven appeared between the two men, pushing them away from each other.

"Exactly." Raven hissed at her ex-boyfriend.

"It's what you didn't do."

Finn looked like he'd been shot. "But I tried. The minute I saw her go under, I went into the water to look for her - but she was gone."

Bellamy's jaw clenched.

"Alright, fine. Let's say that you did everything you could - but that doesn't help us find Clarke." Octavia pointed out from behind Raven.

Finn nodded in agreement, and sat down on a log, defeated.

"There was no blood in the water, or at least that I could see." Finn supplied.

Bellamy nodded.

"That's good. That might mean she's still alive."

Finn turned to Bellamy, his eyes set.

"She has to be alive. This camp will go to hell if she's gone."

Bellamy decided he really hated Finn.


	2. Chapter 2

Octavia Blake whipped open her tent's flaps with a lump in her throat. Tears were pricking at her eyes as she kneeled on the ground and began to rummage desperately through her meager belongings, searching for something. A tear made its way down the girl's muddy face as she found what she was looking for – a small braided leather bracelet that Clarke had given her, made from the skins of the mutant panther that was shot months ago. More tears fell from Octavia's eyes as she wrapped the soft leather around her wrist, fastening the bracelet together. Memories of the two girls laughing and having fun together stabbed themselves into the youngest Blake sibling's chest, as worry and panic began to override her senses. Terrible images of what could have happened to Clarke flashed through the girl's mind; the water snake, Grounders, or something even worse. Maybe there was an underwater snare that Clarke stepped into, meant to catch fish? Or possibly a rip tide that pulled her quickly down the river, faster than Finn could track. Octavia shook her head as her mind swirled with possibilities and fear for her best friend and leader. A short sob left the girl's throat.

Outside her tent, footsteps could be heard, and Octavia quickly collected herself, swiping angrily at the stray tears that marred her cheeks.

"O, I need you to-"Bellamy began, pushing into her tent. He stopped short when he saw his sister's current state.

"O…" he said gently.

Octavia sniffed again, and this time, couldn't hold back the tears at the thought of her friend.

"I'm – I'm sorry-y…" She sobbed.

Bellamy's eyes softened and he moved forwards, wrapping his sobbing sister in an embrace

"Hey... no it's not your fault, O. Calm down – Clarke is strong and brave and she will be okay." Bellamy assured softly, stroking the girl's hair as she clung to his shirt, soaking it; but Bellamy didn't mind. He would do anything for his sister.

So when Octavia had calmed down and looked him in the eyes with a fierce expression, stating that they needed to find Clarke _now_, Bellamy hadn't even hesitated to agree.

* * *

><p>"Spacewalker."<p>

Finn looked up at Bellamy's call.

"Get your stuff together, we leave in 10."

Finn stood up quickly, shocked.

"Wait, you mean we're going after her _now_?" The teen asked incredulously.

Bellamy just stared at the kid.

"Well, yeah. If we wait any longer, we might miss her."

"But the thing that took her could still be out there, I mean, it could attack _us_! And then what? No one would be there to save her!" Finn cried.

A muscle in Bellamy's jaw ticked as he shifted weight, his patience for Finn nearing zero.

"Yeah? And what do you suggest we do, Spacewalker? Maybe wait for a week to make sure its _allll_ safe? Bellamy asked sarcastically.

"Never mind that fact that Clarke could be _dead_, but whatever at least we'd be safe. BULLSHIT FINN." He yelled.

"We're going now, and you can either come with us, or you can wait here and contemplate you're shitty decisions some more. Your choice." Bellamy growled.

"Finn, Clarke could be badly hurt by now, or with the Grounders, or-" Octavia began, but her voice broke at the idea of something truly bad happening to her best friend.

Finn's eyebrows furrowed together at the thought, and Bellamy could see the guilt and fear etched into the teen's features. Finn nodded once, then looked up at Bellamy, his eyes alight.

"Alright, fine. I'll go with you – but just so you know, I think this is a terrible idea!" Finn yelled.

"I'm wounded."

"You're an asshole…"

"That one really hurt."

* * *

><p>Bellamy had always liked walking through the forest. The clean air flood his lungs and cleared his mind, as the soft dirt cushioned his steps and released pungent earthy scents.<p>

Although now, the forest was less inviting. As he, Finn, Octavia and Raven made their way towards the river where Clarke had disappeared, the forest seemed to be watching them. Every crack of the group's boots on the dirt and dry undergrowth sounded unnaturally loud, as if the sticks snapping underfoot were actually bones. The wind in the trees was often mistook as the rustling of creatures, waiting to pounce, and everyone was on high alert. At one point in the walk, a small squirrel had bounded up a tree right next to Raven and in her terror, she had shot the thing in the head, thinking it was a Grounder, or worse. It was at that point that Raven's gun was taken away.

The group had stopped to roast the squirrel over a fire for a quick meal, but they were too on-edge to stop for much longer, so they packed up and continued on their way towards to the river, never shaking the feeling that something bad was going to happen. To make matters worse, the sun had begun to set, which cast long shadows across the ground and behind the trees.

"So are we going to set up camp when we get to the river?" Octavia asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah, there is a clump of trees near the west side of the water that is safe enough to put a few tents under." Bellamy answered, eyes nervously darting between shadows.

"Alright."

The group walked in silence again until they reached the edge of the trees, the river below them glowing in the moon light. Bellamy held up a hand to the group, signaling for them to wait while he and Finn checked out the location, making sure all was safe. Nodding his head, Bellamy beckoned the rest of the group to follow him as they made their way across the river bank to the clump of trees where Finn had begun to set up camp.

Raven was looking around anxiously, her back to the trees – but she heard nothing, and that was her first problem. It was too quiet. The forest was usually filled with the soft humming of crickets, the hooting of owls, or the rustling of undergrowth as small nocturnal mammals made their way through the dense leaves. But now, there was nothing – just the gentle sound of the river.

"You guys I really don't like this…" Raven stated.

Octavia nodded in agreement, her skin crawling.

"There's something wrong, I know it."

"It's like they're waiting." Finn agreed.

Bellamy snorted halfheartedly.

"You guys, nothing is wrong – we probably just scared away all the animals when we trudged through here making as much noise as practically possible."

Octavia laughed under her breath, finishing the final touches of the tent.

Pulling off her shoes, she announced, "Well – I'm going to bed, because all this is _seriously_ creeping me out. Goodnight."

A chorus of 'good nights' answered the girl as she made her way into the tent.

The remaining teenagers sat around the small fire that lay within the middle of the circle of tents.

"So what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Raven asked after a while.

"We're gonna follow the river. Try to find traces of Clarke." Bellamy answered, staring into the fire.

"What if we can't find anything?" Finn asked nervously.

Bellamy looked up and stared hard into Finn's eyes.

"Then we'll keep looking."

Everyone was silent at that, scared that the trees could hear them.

Raven looked to the sky, the stars she once called her home here now miniscule dots on the horizon – ages away. Lifetimes away.

If Raven had looked three feet to the left at that point, she would have seen a pair of green eyes staring back at her. But she didn't. And that was her second problem.


End file.
